


All the Single Ladies (Put Your Hands Up)

by srmarybadass



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M, gratuitous beyonce references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the prompt: Murdock's in the back of the van. "Single Ladies" comes on and he begs BA to turn it up. When BA points out that Murdock is not, in fact, a single lady, it is up to the team to comfort an obviously devastated Murdock./</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Single Ladies (Put Your Hands Up)

"BA! Turn it up! It's my _jam!"_

BA had just been flipping through stations on the radio when one came in clear, and Murdock had immediately made his request. He did turn it up, and he recognized it immediately. Anyone with any knowledge of popular culture would.

_all the single ladies, all the single ladies...._

Face, stuck in the back with Murdock, glanced over at him. "This is your jam?"

Murdock nodded, dancing in his seat. "It speaks to my heart and soul."

"It makes me sad," Face told him.

Hannibal twisted around, staring at him from where he was riding shotgun. "Why on earth would a song so full of female empowerment make you sad?"

Face couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "Because after Charissa broke up with me, she posted a video of herself on Youtube doing the dance."

"Did she have backup dancers?" was the only thing BA could think to say. 

"Yeah. My previous two girlfriends."

"Ouch, man."

Murdock, oblivious to Face's mental anguish, continued his spastic dance, which looked nothing like the one generally accepted as the actual "Single Ladies" dance. When Beyonce told him to "put his hands up," he whacked the van's ceiling. It sounded painful. Of course, the whole dance was painful to watch.

"Murdock, you know you ain't a single lady, right?" BA told him, peering back through the rearview mirror.

Unexpectedly, Murdock's eyes grew wide with hurt. "What?"

"You ain't a lady, dude, and you ain't single, unless there's something you wanna tell me...."

Murdock just shook his head confusedly. "Does this mean this song can't be my jam?"

"Well, it _could_ , but it wouldn't be as appropriate," Hannibal said in a soothing tone. 

Aw, _hell_. BA could see the beginnings of an epic pout beginning.  
****************************************************************************  
Murdock was still pouting when they got to the hotel.

"Good luck, soldier," Hannibal said in all seriousness, patting him on the shoulder.

"If he kicks you out, you can come sleep on our floor," Face offered.

BA flipped them both off and walked into the room, where Murdock was sitting on the bed, arms crossed over his chest and -- lord help him -- his lower lip sticking out slightly.

"Murdock...." he began in a cajoling tone, sitting down next to his boyfriend on the bed. "Are you still sad that you aren't a single lady?"

"Maybe," Murdock said in a tiny voice.

"But why would you _want_ to be a single lady?" It honestly confused BA. "Especially when you can be a monogamous dude?"

Murdock shrugged. "Just seems like it would be fun."

BA grinned. "You know what else is fun?" He wrapped his arms around Murdock and nestled his chin on Murdock's shoulder, trailing kisses up and down Murdock's neck. He could feel the smaller man shiver slightly.

"Bosco, do you really think you can get out of this with sex?" Murdock protested.

"Yup," BA answered truthfully.

Murdock made a sound that sounded suspiciously like " _meh._ "

"C'mon, why don't you take this off," BA coaxed Murdock out of his jacket, who relaxed his arms enough to slip the garment off. "Now, think about it. If you were single, you wouldn't have me in your bed every night. And you'd miss that, right?"

Murdock considered the question carefully. He finally nodded.

"And as for being a lady....well." BA slowly smoothed his hands down Murdock's torso before lightly squeezing the bulge in Murdock's pants. Murdock's breathing hitched slightly. "If you were a lady, you wouldn't have a dick, now would you?"

"Dicks are fun," Murdock agreed. "But girls get to wear makeup and stuff..."

"Guys can wear makeup sometimes too," BA said, getting Murdock out of his shirt and removing his own. "Remember when Face wore that eyeliner? Twice?"

"Hannibal liked that," Murdock agreed.

"And remember that time you found that strawberry lip stuff and wore it?" BA said as he mouthed his way down Murdock's chest, unbuckling his belt while he was at it.

Murdock nodded. "You said it tasted real good."

BA grinned at the memory. "It _did_." He divested Murdock of his pants. "And remember the time you wore ladies' underwear?"

Murdock laughed. "You were surprised."

"Damn right I was," BA muttered. "But you know what? It was kinda hot." With no prior warning, he slid his mouth over Murdock's cock. The smaller man gasped and arched upwards. BA used a little of his considerable strength to pin Murdock's hips to the bed. The pilot wasn't complaining about not being a single lady now. But after a few minutes, BA -- reluctantly -- slid off. Murdock whined with annoyance.

"Now, if you were a lady, I wouldn't be able to suck your dick, now would I?" BA asked gently.

Murdock shook his head. 

"Besides, if you were a lady, I wouldn't want to date you," BA said.

"Face would."

"Face wants to date _everyone,_ " BA pointed out.

"True."

BA reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a tube of lube, slicking up his fingers.

"If you were a lady, you wouldn't have been able to do half the crazy shit you pulled when we were still in the army," he said, gently pressing two fingers into Murdock, who gasped, eyes fluttering shut as he adjusted to the sensation. "The idiot brass wouldn't have _let_ you, or you wouldn't have been physically able to. And you think you had to put up with shit because you're crazy? You know how much crap Face's ex has to put up with, just because she's a chick? And she has bigger balls that _I_ do."

"Bosco," Murdock said hoarsely. "I don't think anyone has bigger balls than you do."

"Aww, shucks," BA grinned, leaning down to kiss Murdock, who responded vigorously. BA growled into his mouth, nipping lightly at his lower lip. Murdock giggled, running his hands over BA's tattoos. After a few minutes, Murdock stopped giggling and started moaning beneath him.

"BA..." he whined. "Dick _now."_

"Somebody's impatient," BA grumbled good-naturedly, grabbing the back of Murdock's thighs and adjusting him accordingly, before thrusting into him slowly, savoring the feel of Murdock stretched tight around his cock. 

" _Fuck_ ," Murdock whimpered, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. BA leaned down and gently kissed him until he stopped. Then he began to pick up the pace, one hand tangled in Murdock's shaggy hair and one holding onto his hips.

"If you were a lady," BA managed to get out. "I wouldn't be able to be rough with you. And I know you like it rough--" He punctuated that statement by yanking Murdock's hair slightly and digging his hand into Murdock's hip hard enough to leave a bruise. "--don't you?"

" _Yes,_ " Murdock gasped. "Yes, please -- _harder_!"

BA complied. Murdock made a choked cry and wrapped a leg around BA's waist, pulling him even closer. He suddenly felt a stinging pain, and realized Murdock was dragging his nails down his back. The sensation unleashed an alpha-male instinct in him, and he snarled.

"And you know what else?" he growled, changing his angle so he hit the sweet spot every time. Murdock practically yelped with pleasure. "Chicks -- don't -- have -- _prostates_."

With a keening cry, Murdock came, splattering BA's torso with come and burying his face in BA's shoulder. The sight of Murdock's blissed-out face was too much for BA, and sent him over the edge with a choked growl.

"Still wanna be a single lady?" BA asked later, after they were cleaned up and -- although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, _ever_ \-- cuddling.

Murdock shook his head. "Nope," he mumbled. "I'm good being a monogamous dude."

"Me too," Ba chuckled, resting his chin in Murdock's hair.

"....Bosco?" Murdock.

"Mmmm?" BA mumbled sleepily.

"You like it, right?"

"What, you? Yeah."

"So, um. Will you put a ring on it?"

"Hell yeah," BA smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around Murdock. "I will put a ring on it."

They drifted off to sleep.


End file.
